It was 'So the Drama'
by BearSent176
Summary: We now come to the end of our adventurous romance of Unheard Flipper's characters from 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Today the Drama of the Prom, after the siege of BN HQ. Our two undercover heroes begin to express their love for each other, yet there's still one more plot against them. But fear not all ends well. Thanks for following along, we hope you've enjoyed this run.


**Hello everyone and thank you for your patience as we prepared this chapter for your perusal. We hope you've enjoyed our take on Unheard Flipper's characters in his 'The Truth About Kim and Ron', especially today's offerings. But before we get started we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves Alerts and Follows: Sentinel103 (Thanks for laying them out there so I can work that 7-10 split…Yeah!), Jimmy1201 (yup, Barkin knows fashion…for a yak herder), simleyhiu (thanks for the approval), readerjunkie (glad you caught up and that you've enjoyed the run!), pbow (you know Barkin, he can't crap without a mission plan), Batmanbane77 (thanks for the approval too), AJW1970-Guest (well they can reminisce all they want, but only with Spec Ops, in a secret place…)..Thanks to you all and all of you who've followed along at one time or another. We hope we've done good for all of you.**

**Briefly, last time the Mission that was to change the lives of so many in this ARC began. Traps were set, players were put in play and the watching and waiting began…**

**This recap of the previous chapter has been interrupted with a little CYA to prevent Disney from cleaning out our bank accounts for borrowing the KP characters for our placement in the tale before you. Kim Possible and the others from the show are involved in an adventure for no monetary gain by the authors. Roman Stopblaski is on loan from Unheard Flipper too. Events mentioned from that ill-fated promotion by Bill Veeck and Steven Dahl in 1979 are historically their own and not something we took part in, but I think we'd have fit right in by running rampant on the infield and taking home 2nd Base as a memento of that night while striking a blow against the mindlessly repetitive thump of Disco...  
**

**So without any further ado, may we present the climax to our little trail down KP FanFiction lore?**

28

It Was…So the Drama

The low rumble of excited voices rose and fell throughout the dimly lit gym over events and announcements just viewed via the Janitor's plugin/battery-powered personal TV he carried with him while on duty. Always available for the viewing of his favorite shows or ballgames while at the school for after-hour events, he volunteered his device to catch reports regarding the chaos and mayhem taking place outside the school's walls rather than have anyone leave the gym to raid the Audio-Visual Lab for a big-screen TV that Barkin had requested earlier in the evening for that purpose.

As the excitement rose to joyous noise over the News Reporter's announcement that a takeover-the-world plot carried out by a Mad Wannabe Dictator and his cybernetic fast food toys had been thwarted by none other than one of their own, the din was silenced by a pair of doors opening to reveal the source of their impromptu celebration was now standing in the door with someone all but one present considered her lesser shadow.

Jaw-dropped for various reasons, those present beheld a sight many would find hard to forget as long as they lived. For standing in the doorway, hands clasped together fingers entwined, were a young man and a young woman who left the Prom earlier that night for a mission that ended a short time ago. That a third individual who disappeared shortly after the pair's exit was nowhere in sight, and had not returned was not an issue for the moment.

But what was to be forever burned into the memories, besides the pair's tightly clasped hands, of all present that glanced to the door at that moment was the apparel of the pair. Though the color of each outfit complemented the other well, it was the bizarre horrid style of one outfit that would lead the School's Fashion Diva to stand at the forefront of a pitchfork and torch uprising later in the weekend to remove said garment, which was out-of-style _before_ it was created, from existence. As for the other garment, its only 'crime' was that it was damaged in the buildup to the night's mission to save the world, so it was granted a Stay of Execution from the Town Fashionista and survived only if it was to never see the light of day again in its current condition.

Shyly standing in the doorway, and not because of their attire, were a young man wearing a light blue tuxedo, with a ruffled white shirt and tennis shoes (the first two items which seemed to have completely missed their destruction at the great 'Disco Demolition Night' inferno held between the White Sox and Detroit Tigers' doubleheader at Comiskey Park in 1979) and a young woman in a light blue dress with a diagonally singed/burned hem. Though the styles were bizarre to see together, the hues of their attire were a perfect match.

A few moments after the shock of their appearance, and _appearance_, wore off those closest to the pair noted the physical condition of each and again were astounded at the dings, scuffs, cuts, bruises and, in general, physical _abuse_ each had on display on exposed body surfaces not covered by clothing. One could only imagine what lay beneath the material covering the rest of their bodies.

But something else noticed by all as the two nervously shuffled in the gym's doorway was how, in spite of the obvious differences between the teen-hero-cheerleader girl and the distraction-slacker-mascot boy, was how natural they looked together, shyly standing before their classmates. It almost seemed to the Prom Attendees as if the two were seeking acceptance from their peers of a decision they made about each other earlier that night.

After a few more moments of each group taking in the other's reactions, the silence dragged on while , hand-in-hand the pair at the door made their way to the center of the dance floor and stood there until the DJ came to his senses and put the next song on to play. But the pair just stood there, still looking to their classmates, and nothing more as the first refrains of a song that would mark the beginning of the couple's lives from here forward, began to play.

Sensing no further movement of his human, a pink rodent scampered down from his pocket home and stood before 'his humans', paws on his hips, and viewed them for a moment. Disappointed with what he saw, he rushed over to the girl's legs and pushed them until she stumbled into him. Not quite satisfied, he rushed and did the same to him before taking on an air of complete satisfaction as he wiped his paws together in smug 'Mission Complete' approval before scampering off to the snack table with the cheesiest offerings as the music played on.

Startled by their teammate's actions, each looked to the other, blushed and tried not to stare at the other, looking everywhere until the blond paused, stood upright, released her hand and turned to her. Bashfully surprised, blushing and demure, the red head shyly looked to him momentarily, placed her hand into his and joined in when he began to dance with her.

Quite quickly it became apparent that they, lost in their own world, seemingly hearing nothing but the music and what they 'heard' in their hearts for each other, paid no mind to the stage whispered _insult_ over the music by the brunette thorn in their sides, "They're _dating_? Kim Possible is dating that _loser_?", and the resulting solo laugh of derision that followed.

After a two-second pause, during which the brunette scornfully scanned for sycophants to _second_ her proclamation, her glower turned to shock as the crowd actually **cheered** the two dancing on the floor. Furious, Bonnie turned to her date for backup, only to her further dismay find him, dip tray with chips in hand, joyously feeding his face, pausing only to say, "Possible shoots, she scores!", and held a hand up for her to high-five.

Not only did the appropriately named 'Brick' not take her hint to drop the subject, and his hand, when she contemptuously ignored his cheerful acknowledgement of her rivals' 'upstaging' _her night_, but to her further disgrace, his high-five was taken up by that gossip-maven Monique, who replied "Straight up!", while shooting him a smoldering eye of approval, and a "Me like." thrown in, as if to irritate the snarky brunette further.

But down on the floor, neither of the two new loves heard any of the Food Chain Drama. Totally oblivious to the Bonnie-spectacle happening offstage, and with couples now joining them on the floor, they slowly swayed to the music they would somehow remember for the rest of their days. The disco ball glittered and spun its reflected light throughout the gym as the two heroes seemed to quietly rejoice in the moment of love blossoming between them.

The music swirling around them, lyrics filtering into their minds strangely familiar and telling of their newfound feelings, they danced on. Kim, after removing her hands from Roman's and his back, placed them around his neck. Looking shyly up to his big brown, comforting eyes she laid her head on his chest and savored the closeness, sighing as she inhaled his scent, closing her eyes as each swayed to the music signaling a new chapter in hers and Roman's lives.

Meanwhile, his foray for the proper cheesy snack table complete, Rufus noted it must be Karma to see Monique at the corner of the one he was currently grazing on. (Monique, no fool in the ways of date night fights, decided to exit a coming fight between Bonnie and Brick and found a neutral corner.) Curious as to what her sighs were about, he scampered over and took in a sight that was melting the girl's heart. He arrived in time to see Kim nestle her head on Roman's chest as they danced, leading him and the Fashion Maven to swoon against each other at their table.

While Monique and Rufus were among the multitudes of attendees enjoying the scene unfolding on the dance floor, Bonnie, the President and sole member of the other end of that spectrum was stewing and plotting her revenge as the profession of love between her _lesser_ 'classmates' was on display not ten feet away from her. At the moment Kim and 'Ron' came together under the disco ball, she tried to make a scene as she yanked Brick Flagg from his snack table gorging and dragged him over to a more visibly lit corner of the floor, near the DJ table. She figured she could concoct something there to counter what she considered a 'one-up' from her rival and the school loser.

To her further grief, no one paid any attention to the Queen Bee of MHS as she staked her place on the floor, adding to the humiliation she felt was unjustly heaped upon her with the other indignities she'd suffered in the past few months. And as she began to dance provocatively with Brick, whose style was not unlike that of a broken-ruddered battleship in a storm-tossed sea, Bonnie recounted the humiliations she'd suffered in the previous months, starting with her arrival to the Prom in Brick's _car_ instead of a limo; he couldn't afford to rent one and her Daddy wasn't going to shell out until she was a _Senior!_

The more she thought about the _humiliations_ she'd suffered so far, from being second in command of the cheerleaders and never the apex of _any_ cheer-pyramid, to her having to confess her part in a plot to bring down her team captain via a drug-laden thug, and the absolute _embarrassment_ heaped on her when her lackey disappeared with the money she fronted him, not to mention the unjustified questions she had to answer from Possible's watchdogs at GJ about that plot, tonight just made it more than she wanted to consider. Her mood was such that, that Brick would be lucky if he got a goodnight kiss from her, much less what he _expected_ to get from her at the end of the night.

Meanwhile, out on the floor and oblivious to the inconsequential drama that played out several feet away, Kim and Roman slowly swayed in place, concentrating on each other and nothing else. To them the others and the music was so far off at the edge of their consciousness; they could see no more than what the other said in their caresses, their bodies moving in time to music felt more than heard.

Pulling back from Roman, she looked up into his warm brown eyes, ecstatic to see them alive with love and caring in them. For her. It took her breath away.

Hugging Roman, but not breaking eye contact with him, _'We've come so far, I've come so far since I don't know how long..and now I'm sure that..I need to show Roman and everyone else here…that this is __**real**__, between us.'_, Kim gathered what she was feeling in this moment.

Her face flushing warmly, _'After what he said earlier...I'm absolutely sure of this, there's no turning back and I don't want to, not from here. No doubts, no hesitation, I want this more than I've wanted anything else in my life.'_, the thoughts swirling in her head as she tilted her head to the side, her face moving closer to Roman's.

Realizing what she was doing, Roman did the same, their faces drawing closer to each other until their lips met in tender contact, and built in intensity and passion that few onlookers, old and young, could ever remember seeing or hope to achieve in their lifetimes.

Around the pair, body temperatures rose appreciably until the cause of their sudden need for a cigarette and/or a cold shower broke from their kiss; the lack of air being a problem for them.

Still in his embrace and oblivious to the gaping onlookers, _'I don't care if I get detention until I'm __**ninety**__, this is too important. I have to let him and everyone else know of our feelings for each other, here and now.'_, Kim thought as she gazed into the warm smile of a man she now knew loved her as much as she loved him.

X

Just as his subordinates were about to publicly 'consummate' their relationship while dramatically _bending_ public decency laws and MHS' PDA rules in the process, Steve Barkin the enforcer of said rules and regulations, for MHS anyway, took this moment to _visually_ _inspect_ the wiring for the DJ's sound system on the _other_ side of the gym, well away from the spectacle his Lieutenants were currently engaged in. And gaining a measure of plausible deniability in the process…

With a smile on his face he took great care in his 'inspection' of the wiring runs so as to 'protect his charges against potential fire hazards', only to frown when he heard the siren call of, "Mr. Barkin! Mr. Barkin look! _Look_, they're _**kissing!**_", the distress call of the MHS snarky-butted food chain queen blaring at him over the din. Turning so he still had his back to the dance floor, Steve Barkin took in the hurried powerwalk of Bonnie Rockwaller in full-on tattletale snitch mode as she approached him. Her eyes bright in 'Gotcha!' triumph.

A veteran of a couple of decades of leading men and women while in the Corps, Colonel Steven Barkin, USMC, easily recognized the look of someone in his command on their last bullet in a BS-battle with him. His only regret was that he could not take this pitiful example of American Youth and run her through PT-Hell before he had her confined to a cycle of Restroom Detail lasting several months to teach her a lesson only the Corps could teach their Marines in moments like these.

Sighing at his inability to inflict Corps-based discipline on Rockwaller, while feigning ignorance of the complaint taking place across the gym from them, he turned to her. "Huh? What's that Miss Rockwaller?", Barkin shouted while cupping a hand over his ear, and turning so he had no clear view of her _complaint_.

To shrieks of, "Look, out on the floor! Those two losers are kissing!", he replied, "Excuse me can you come a little closer? The music is a little on the loud side.", he bellowed, still facing away from the center of the floor.

As she zipped closer to him, "What's that you're trying to tell me?.", Barkin asked as he motioned for the brunette to come with him while he walked to a refreshments table and a punchbowl he knew some of the football team had 'prepared' for the night's festivities.

Stamping a foot in her prelude to pitching a fit, "They're _kissing_!...Those two losers are **kissing**!", Bonnie trembled in frustration and outrage that her victory over that red headed bitch was being thwarted by a doddering Jarhead who wouldn't get with the program of enforcing the PDA rules while a blatant violation was taking place a few yards away from them.

She nearly went hysterical when the Vice Principal raised a cup to his lips sample some of the punch.

"Ahhhh,", Barkin said, quite refreshed after imbibing the spiked punch. _'I'm gonna have to get Stopblaski to help the football team learn how to spike the punchbowl at school functions, this is kind of weak'_, he thought before turning to the Queen Bee, now in meltdown.

"Now Miss Rockwaller, just whom is kissing?", Barkin turned to her, still facing away from the pair who had just started on round two under the glittering disco ball.

Frustration over this blatant breaking of the rules by her rival and the seeming obliviousness of one of the main arbiters of the PDA Rules at MHS, "Over there Mr. Barkin!", she shrieked. "Possible and Stoppable are kissing!", Bonnie blustered as visions of her precious food chain collapsing played in her head if this breach of 'protocol' wasn't immediately _crushed_.

His back still to the dance floor, with a frown he narrowed his eyes in calculation at her, "Excuse me Miss Rockwaller, why should I take at face value any of your accusations against Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable?", he bore down on her as her face lost all outrage.

"Weren't you the one who tried to get Miss Possible shot up full of drugs a few weeks ago?", he said as Bonnie's tanned face went completely white.

Those two were probably demonstrating the Mother-of-All PDA's in the history of Middleton High to their 'classmates' , but he was not going to _rulebook_ them in the middle of what they deserved to express to each other; regardless of their location amongst underage teens. _'They gotta learn to grow up sometime...'_, he thought.

'_Hell, if anything, those two may be a more effective example of the practical application of the proper technique to kiss their dates than anything they ever could have learned in the backseat of a car.'_, the old man sighed.

Coming back to the here-and now, Bonnie was in full stutter mode at his rebuke of her ploy to ruin the joy of her school adversaries, "Are you sure that this isn't just another plot of yours to discredit her and Stoppable?", Bonnie withered under Barkin's gaze.

Reaching for his cell phone, "I think I'd better notify the _Police_ to look into this.", he said as she trembled in fear.

Her hands shot out in desperation, "No!...Don't do that!", she shrieked. Then faltering, because of who she freaked out at, "Really…just…Oh never mind Mr. Barkin…", she recovered and went as contrite as she could manage. "Forget it…Please? I was mistaken…Ok?", Middleton's Queen Bee tried to pout when she realized the hornet's nest she was about to kick over was going to come back at her instead of Possible and Stoppable.

Trying, seriously not to laugh at her attempt at sincerity in her pathetic Snitch-and-CYA moment failed, "Funny, that's what I thought you were going to say.", Barkin really had problems not breaking his glare at the pampered high school queen.

A belly laugh after Bonnie had enough space between them to not hear it, _'They should be done by now...and if they're not they'd better take somewhere that's more private.'_, he thought after his scowl melted the girl away from her attempt to 'ambush' his people like that. Marines take care of their own, and as far as he was concerned Roman had done more than enough to be considered an Honorary member of the Corps.

Just loud enough for the old Jarhead alone to hear, "Oorah!", Barkin smirked, shook his head and slowly made his way back to the dance floor to resume his Chaperone Duty for the night.

X

Taking a break from their exhibition of blossoming love (that luckily for them was only pressing the bounds of PG-Rating for such things with underage teens) on the dance floor, the pair danced, well they mostly drifted, Kim's cheek on Roman's chest or shoulder as the music played on. Softly parting, Kim pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes thinking on how since they arrived neither had spoken to each other. Hand in hand they walked into the Prom, saying nothing, but their actions and the way each looked to the other said volumes to each.

Again saying nothing, they went back to holding each other and swayed together for three more songs, paying no mind to the speed of any of them, before it was announced that the DJ had played the last song of the night and it was time for everyone to go home.

As the lights came back on and couples made their way out of the gym, Kim mused, a coy smile on her face as she and Roman started out. _'__God I feel just like a school girl again.'_, she trembled giddily. Then she fretted, _'I hope the Colonel doesn't get upset...about us tonight._' Finally sighing in resolve, _'Well I don't care if he court-martials me for doing this in the middle of the mission, but I'm done searching for the guy for me…that is if Roman will have me.'_

Taking the Russian's hand and towing him over to, "Monique could you watch Rufus till sometime tomorrow? I know that you didn't plan on this and I'll soo owe you.", Kim said while on the verge of her infamous Puppy Dog Pout.

Laughing and waving her concerns _and_ that pout away, "Don't worry about it GF, the mole rat and I can hang for a day.", Monique giggled, "You two have fun, but not _too_ much fun or your _Dad_ is gonna make some serious adjustments to one of his rockets.", she admonished in amusement.

With a glint in her eye, "Don't worry Moni we'll only take it as far as our ages allow.", Kim smirked as she turned to Roman, and then made for the door with him in tow.

Just when she thought they had escaped his oversight for the night, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable may I have a moment of your time?", came from behind them.

Startled they sheepishly turned around, "Ah Mister Barkin, we were just heading...", Kim stuttered.

Holding a hand up to keep her from rambling, "Just a moment of your time, that's all.", Barkin said quietly. Nodding to him, "I know that _Stoppable_ is anxious to get you home before your curfew. Am I correct in this assumption?", the School Administrator/Marine Colonel asked, a small smirk on his face.

Gulping, "Yes Sir.", Roman replied, saying as little as possible to not give his CO any more ammunition over this than he already had.

A curt, satisfied nod, "Good; now then take your _date_ home Son and good luck.", he replied with a wink and a smile to their confusion.

But before they could turn away, "Oh, and Possible? He's been waiting for you for a long time and I think that you have for him as well.", his smile warm and genuine. Then waving them away, "Now get out of my sight, you two; see you next week in class, and by the way, good luck to the both of you."

Relief pouring out of her, "Yes Sir, _thank you Sir_.", she gushed. Looking up into his eyes, "I think I've been waiting for him too I just didn't know it until tonight.", she said lowly to Barkin while looking to the Russian and thinking of how she'd like to see if she could kiss the freckles from his face; mentally making note to try later in the evening.

Dismissed without saluting their Superior Officer, they walked hand-in-hand out of the Middleton High School Gym and slowly made their way to Kim's home. Taking their time, savoring the closeness and the love they had for each other, occasionally looking shyly to the other.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, "Roman? When did you know?", Kim asked softly.

Looking off for a few seconds, they back to her, "It's been a while KP. A long while.", Roman said to her surprise. "Eh guess sometime in our first year I knew I had crush on you and was interested in you for sex...", her jaw dropped, and her face started to flush in anger.

Hands out to defuse her temper, "But later et became much deeper.", her look less grim, "Eh realized you were someone who deserved better,", her eyes softened, "and after getting to know you better..at times it felt like I was inside you…", now confused, "I mean in your mind.", she relaxed and a soft smile appeared.

"After a time, when you was near Eh could somehow feel your heart..", Roman staggered in his explanation when he was stopped as Kim pulled him to her and attacked his lips again.

After a few seconds passed they broke the kiss, caught their breaths, and Roman looked to Kim, "How about you?", his eyes bright after what was one of the best kisses of the night he'd received from her.

Taking his hands and looking up to him, "When I saw you weren't a killer…when I saw you take chances to keep people from getting hurt, I began to like you as a person.", Kim quietly said, her eyes reflective. Squeezing his hands, "But it was hard for me for other reasons too, Roman.", as she reached a hand tenderly to cup his cheek.

"You have Ronnie's face,", Kim said as she gently caressed his cheeks, "and he's a hard guy to get over, especially after the way he was..t..taken from me.", her voice hitched. "It didn't make it easier working with you, either.", she said so quietly that Roman had to lean in to hear her.

Taking advantage of his leaning in, Kim tilted her head and met his lips in another tender kiss. After several seconds they parted, "But I came to see you for you, as I was letting the memories of Ronnie rest in the peace he deserved.", Kim said as Roman nodded and took her in a warm hug.

"Eh know.", he said, "And Eh also knew you needed space so you could go on, even ef et wasn't with me. Eh would have let you go, if that came to pass.", Roman solemnly told her, taking her hands in his. "Eh would have done other things, but elsewhere.", he smiled sadly.

Giving him another kiss, Kim shivered in a mixture of fear and anticipation as she pulled away from him, the thought of 'losing' another man she loved, and where they were going now that they were about to begin this relationship together.

An arm wrapped around her, she lead him to a bench, "Can we sit for a few minutes?"

His eyes worried, "But Kimika your Mother and Father..."

Looking warmly into his eyes, a knowing smile to his anxious look, "I have a feeling they knew we were going to miss curfew since we were so late coming back from Bueno Nacho Headquarters.", she squeezed his hand, "All they can really do is ask that I call ahead and let them know.", Kim assured Roman.

Snorting, "I mean, we've been running all over the world, you and me…And gee how many years have I been in the Marines and you the GRU before that?", Kim explained. Snuggling into his arms, "They'll be fine for a while.", Kim said as she hugged him.

"But KP, we have to keep up appearances…", Roman reasoned.

Smirking, "Well after tonight things are going to change, and not just between the two of us, either.", Kim said 'looking down the road'. "The Governments of the world are going to have a price on blue boy's head this time, so he won't pop his head out too many times after tonight should he escape.", she said with a glint in her eye.

Sitting upright, "As for you and me we'll get some downtime while the dust settles, and all I have to do is put a wig on and if you don't shave for a couple of days..and voila, we don't look eighteen anymore.", Kim sighed softly as Roman put the ugly light blue jacket over her shoulders.

Musing as she leaned against the bench's backrest and laid her cheek on Roman's shoulder, "You know this is going to make things a little complicated for us at school, don't you?", Kim said with a weary smirk. Then with a gleam in her eyes, "We're really adults and there's going to be times when we'll need to go off somewhere and _be_ adults for a while.", Kim said as she voiced some thoughts of their immediate future together as Roman put an arm around her shoulders.

Shrugging, "Maybe Colonel Barkin will let us act like it once in a while.", Kim wondered and made a mental note to have the three of them sit down and discuss this before they get further into their schoolyard romance.

Saying nothing for a while, then nuzzling his chest, "You know for a short while I kept _thinking_ that I **think** that I love you.", she exhaled heavily. Looking up into his eyes, "But that's just a cop out.", Kim said as she pulled back in his arms to look at him, "The truth is that I really DO love you, Roman. The moodulator made me think of **you** in that way and since then I never really stopped.", she told him as she snuggled back to his chest.

Listening to her purring as he held her close, "Eh don't know what to say.", Roman said as he stroked her hair. "Natasha loved me.", Kim paused in her reveling of their closeness to listen as he shrugged, "But her fater wouldn't let us marry." Taking her shoulders and gently pulling her away, "Now vou say vou love me.", looking into her suddenly vulnerable eyes, Do vou vant dumb Ruskie?", he asked, his eyes also just as vulnerable in their askance.

A fire appearing in them, "Yeah, I do.", Kim assured him before fiercely kissing him for several long seconds until the need for air became a problem.

Gasping for air, "What about you?", she asked her equally short of breath boyfriend.

Saying nothing, and his eyes boring into hers, he drew her back and held her against him for a second round, but this time each had drawn a proper breath before they dove in again.

Moaning to each other, they pulled back after a longer period of time, their eyes closed; getting a breath prior went a long way.

A few seconds later, in total bliss, "I have about another year and a half left in the Corps, how about you?", Kim asked an equally ecstatic Roman.

After a few moments to gather his wits, "Eh..h…have less than two y..years,", Roman stuttered, "but I can buy meh way out of last year ef Em lucky.", he replied.

Nodding at the possibility of that taking place, "That's good.", Kim replied. Then holding his arm, "And..are you thinking about a future with me?"

A gentle smile, "Eh heve thought of future for us a long time Kimika.", he said before he kissed her on the tip of her nose. "And vou said that vou like Vanya and Alexander, maybe now Segori well let me have meh children to bring to Amerika to raise.", Roman voiced a hope of his. Looking into eyes as bright as his were, "Ve could raise dem togeter. Eh heve to do much paperwork.", he mused as Kim squeezed his hand.

Sighing as she slipped her arm around her new boyfriend and held him tightly. "I can have a family. I can have something I thought I'd never have..since…", her voice caught in the memory as Roman gently held her until she composed herself.

Then quiet steel in her voice, "But we have to complete the mission or these assholes will just come back!", she clenched a fist in exclamation, "If they find out who we really are they'll be able to come after our families and the kids.", anger and outrage in her voice. "Whatever we do later, we have to finish the mission."

Equally adamant, "Da Eh agree, the mission first, ve do not need loose ends in our mission.", Roman agreed, then both sat in quiet contemplation of the night's events and those yet to come.

A gentle hand on hers, "Come on Kimika, et is getting late. Eh take you home.", Roman smiled but was still grim knowing that a lot depended on them completing the task at hand.

Still deep in thought, Kim didn't really hear his request to escort her home, so the blond leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe for a moment and then whispered, "Meh eh escort eh lovely lady home, if vou please?"

A little surprised, and now more than a little turned on, "Oh! Sorry, Roman, I was distracted.", Kim replied as he stood and helped her to her feet. His jacket still draped over her shoulders, arm-in-arm the Russian escorted the heroine along the sidewalk to her home.

Mindful of the street lights, every so often Kim pulled Roman into a dark spot between the lights, just off the sidewalk to engage in actions which would have surely had her Dad ground her if she were still living under his roof _and_ under the age of consent.

Finally, breathless and giggling, they arrived at the front door of the Possible home or, rather, what was left of it.

Whistling lowly, "Wow KP, it looks like you guys are going to have the contractors come back out.", the blond said quietly, viewing the destruction in awe that no one got hurt in the ruckus with the Diablo bots.

Sighing at what was left of her family's front door and the wreck of the living room, "Yeah, but I don't think Mom and Dad signed up to have their home stomped by giant robots.", Kim said as the event caught up with her.

Looking through the wreckage of the darkened room to the kitchen, "There's some lights on in the kitchen, let's go around and enter by that door.", she suggested. "It's probably safer than going through here in the dark. Then coyly giggling, "Besides I don't think Dad's replaced the burnt light on the back porch either."

Not catching on, "Huh.", he quirked an eyebrow.

Giving him a sample of things to come, "Kissy face." the red head said after she pulled him off the front porch.

Ten minutes later two flushed and lipstick smeared individuals opened the kitchen door and walked in to see Kim's mother sitting at the table, a knowing smile on her face and a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

Her face happily smiling, but surprised, "Hi Mom, I didn't think you'd still be up.", Kim greeted her Mother.

A tired motherly smile, "Even when you're forty I'll still worry honey.", Anne said before sipping her coffee. "Now how was your second shot at the prom?", to the daughter who finally got to enjoy a prom, though tonight's was interrupted as it had.

Nodding happily, "Much better than the first part.", the younger red head replied.

Looking confused at seeing Roman standing beside Kim, "And Eric? Where is he?", she pointed outside. "You know your father liked him,", her face soured, "but he seemed a bit of a phony to me.", the surgeon huffed.

Flinching briefly, "Deflated." Kim's smile was feral.

Anne's eyebrow rose in further confusion, "Deflated? What do you mean by that?", as she looked at her child.

Taking over, "Ma'am Eric Mitchell was an organic robot programmed to win Lieutenant Possible's affections and keep her from fouling up Dr. Drakken's latest scheme.", Roman said to Anne's shock. "That is until Rufusinki bit him at the Bueno Nacho Headquarters causing Eric's fluid to drain out and die.", Roman cut to the chase as Anne's shock gave way to a smile on Eric's 'demise'.

"So Eric was a robot and thanks to Rufus is no more and out of the way?", Anne asked as her smile got wider.

"Yeah Mom that's about the size of it.", Kim said matter-of-factly.

Pointing to them, "What about you two?", Anne asked, her 'Mom senses' tingling in anticipation.

Looking demurely to Roman, then back to her Mom, "Well it's a long story, and since I don't want to tell it twice tonight, I guess we'd better tell Dad too. Do you think he'd mind if we wake him?"

Eagerness in her voice, "If it's important he'll be fine honey, don't you worry.", Anne said as she practically ran out of the kitchen. Her voice calling back, "If you two want coffee just pour yourselves a cup.", as she left to retrieve James.

Roman opened the cabinet door and pulled out three cups. Quickly checking on the level of the coffee he decided to make more after he filled his and Kim's cups.

A few minutes later the aroma of freshly brewing coffee pleasantly greeted the two senior Possibles as they walked in on the two faux teens sitting together at the kitchen table. Taking in the scene, they were brought up short by a profound difference in their daughter's disposition, one that was somewhat different from other candid moments they saw of their daughter in moments when she wasn't 'in character' for the mission she returned home to take part in with Ron's distant cousin.

Rather than sad or a little melancholy, they saw a peaceful and contented young woman sitting at the kitchen table, her cheek laid on the blond haired young man's shoulder, sitting quite closely together. One of his arms around her waist, his head laying against hers, their hands resting comfortably on the table, Kim's left in Roman's right, fingers intertwined.

After a few more seconds of savoring the scene, "Hi kids, what's the big news you have for us?", James' question brought them out of their period of quiet solace. His excitement growing in the realization of what he witnessed and what it may mean for his lonely daughter.

Lightly startled, "Mom, Dad...Uh you guys know why I do all the stuff I do, right?", Kim asked after she got her wits back.

A pained sigh, "Yes we do honey. We loved Ronald too.", Anne replied as James nodded, "It was very hard on all of us."

Her eyes bored into theirs, "And you know who Roman is right?"

"Yes honey, we know about his and Ronald's family ties.", James answered.

"Well I...", turning to Roman, "That is to say, WE have had feelings for each other for quite a while now...And tonight we've admitted to each other that we're in love.", Kim announced as she took in Roman's big brown eyes.

Turning to her parents, "And we're going to begin dating, both as our high school personas, and as our adult selves, to the end of the mission and beyond.", Kim said with emotion in her eyes. Then looking seriously to her parents, "And as we are both legally adults, we're going to pursue our **adult** relationship behind the scenes until this mission is over.", she stated. "And after mission's end we're going to go on from there and make a life for ourselves just off the radar of Middleton, somewhere nearby."

Roman nodded while Kim told her parents of their newfound love for each other and the ballpark plans they had for each other, squeezing her hand to show his appreciation before he leaned in to kiss her hair.

Looking in concern after the shock of his daughter's announcement passed, "Do you think that is wise at this stage in a mission like this one, Kimberly?", James asked.

"Daddy this is what I...no this is what **we** want. I'll go back and get my advanced degree and Roman's got plans to open his restaurant.", Kim explained. "We'll plan on a life together after we check out some options available to us and setup a stable home together in the process. Then after that's settled we'll try to adopt his kids and bring them here.", Kim announced to her parents.

A double-take, "Kids?", James eyes snapped open at hearing this news for the first time

Concern in her voice, "But how are you going to afford to do all of this, Kimberly?", Anne asked her daughter. She already knew about Roman's children, it was Kim's other plans that surprised her.

Brightly smiling, "Roman has his Naco money and it's more than enough to tide us over while we fade into the background like 'normal' people.", Kim said, then turning to James, "And yes father Roman has children, two of them and I have met them. They're wonderful kids and I'd like to bring them here to live with us.", the red head's smile was brighter than any her parents could remember in recent memory.

Taking another tact to distract her from further topics that as a father of a single daughter made him uncomfortable, "And what does the Colonel think of all this?", James asked.

Pensive, "I don't know.", Roman cut in, "And I'm not sure if he knows or suspects, but make no doubt we are going to finish this mission. Et well make the world a safer place for all our children."

Nodding, "I agree the mission comes first.", James sighed internally, hoping the mission would slow his daughter down in her pursuit of the young man in ways he was sure mirrored her mother when it came to such matters of the heart, mind, soul and body. He suddenly paled when he had a flash of insight to have her bedroom soundproofed ASAP.

Rallying from that fatherly realization, "Ok then, it's really late and we all ought to hit the rack.", he declared to the other three. Turning to Roman, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and remember you can come over any time.", James said, not entirely happy of the new sitch with his daughter as he attempted to lay down some ground rules of his own making. He was ecstatic that his daughter had found love and was happy again, but he felt things were moving too fast for him right now.

"Honey.", Anne said with a knowing look, "I don't think you quite understand what Kim meant when she said they were going to have an **adult** relationship between her and Roman _away_ from their public selves."

Still holding out for oblivious, "Huh, what do you mean?", James asked, in hopes he could get away with the 'clueless Daddy' routine here to forestall Kim from going where he believed she was going shortly in her room.

Smirking, Anne leaned in to whisper into his ear. The two young adults watched as James' ears began to turn red. "Oh I'll just go to bed then. 'Nite kids.", James stumbled out of the kitchen.

After he had left Anne asked them, "One bedroom or two and Roman do you need pajamas?"

Kim spoke up, "One Mom, and no, we know the way.", she grinned. A look of tenderness, "Tell Daddy I love him and we'll see him in the morning.", Kim replied as she stood up, kissed her Mom on the cheek before she took the cups to the sink and rinsed them.

Then turning to Roman, the younger red head held out her hand and with a feral look, called to her new boyfriend, "Come on honey, I have something to _show_ you."

XX

_Global Justice:_

"Well?", came the question she knew wasn't going to get the answer she wanted.

Smirking, "Leave them alone, we knew that this might happen anyway.", the large gruff man with a crew cut chuckled.

Still not giving up, "We can have them broken up you know. And send _him_ back home."

Having nothing to do with that, "Let's just leave them alone; if they keep doing their jobs we can put up with any variances in their behavior with each other.", he said. "Within their mission persona's parameters of course.", the old Marine qualified his position regarding those two.

Before anyone else could complain, "Both of them deserve this so let's stay out of their way.", he finished. Then smirking, "How they handled it was very inventive you know."

Sighing in surrender, "Alright, you win, we leave them alone for the duration of the mission.", was heard.

Then after a few papers were shuffled, "Next order of business: How do we break the Captain out to make it look like _she_ did it?"

XX

Dreamily, emerald eyes opened to look at the man beside her before she snuggled in closer to the feeling of warmth and comfort she felt when he was with her.

XXXX

Not much more to add here, other than the next year for those two were going to be interesting as they wrapped up their mission, culminating in the first chapter of Unheard Flipper's anchor tale for this ARC.

But never fear, Larry promises an occasional tale from the Senior year and maybe a couple of tales, post high school.

Thanks to all who've followed along, we really appreciate it.

Sentinel103 and CajunBear73: BearSent176.


End file.
